Mentiras sinceras (não) lhe interessam
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "É insultante que ele ainda insista tanto em mentir para você." (stucky)


**Título:**mentiras sinceras (não) lhe interessam  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Beta:**acid  
**Categoria:** Universo Alternativo depois do filme do WS, narração em segunda pessoa, pov bucky  
**Advertências:**nenhuma? idek  
**Classificação:**T  
**Capítulos:**Oneshot.  
**Completa:**[x] sim.  
**Resumo:**"É insultante que ele ainda insista tanto em mentir para você."  
**N/A:**RAFS SUA LINDA, essa fic é pra você pq você é diva linda suprema e adora runaway fic né eu tentei, ok, pelo menos eu tentei ;_; espero que você tenha gostado porque merece todas as fics DA VIDA de tão linda que é, ok :  
**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

Steve está falando. Ele está falando sobre como quis viajar desde que acordou nesse século, sobre essa vontade que manteve latente de pegar a moto e sair dirigindo sem destino, de explorar o país que tanto amava, mas que pouco conhecia, de ter a oportunidade de conversar com pessoas comuns, de todos os lugares. Nunca teve tempo para isso, com todas as missões da S.H.I.E.L.D, com a invasão alienígena, com o "meu melhor amigo morto voltou como um assassino soviético sem alma para me matar."

Quando você adiciona essa última parte, ele encara. Você tenta rir, ele continua encarando. Você desvia o olhar e se pergunta se fazer piadas de coisas que não são engraçadas é um pecado tão baixo assim, - e, comparado a tudo o que você já fez, não parece ser. - Você se pergunta se é algo pior do que _mentir._

Porque é isso que Steve está fazendo. Ele está mentindo e você sabe que ele está mentindo porque não é possível que seja isso que ele quer da vida, que ele esteja completamente feliz em largar os Vingadores, em largar seus amigos, sua vida, e trocá-la por essa cheia de hotéis com nomes extremamente parecidos, com comidas sem gosto e camas desconfortáveis. Você sabe que ele pode até ter gostado, no início, de se esconder atrás de um nome falso, de se esconder na sombra de um boné de qualquer time, de qualquer esporte que os garotos hoje em dia acompanham; ele gostou de tirar umas férias de ser o Capitão América, de poder voltar a ser só mais um cara do Brooklyn.

Vocês começaram embriagados por essa sensação de liberdade. De não ter que responder a mais ninguém, de não ter mais ordens a seguir, de poder ir para qualquer lugar, de fazer o que quiserem. O problema é que você não sabe o que quer fazer. Pior ainda é que você não sabe o que Steve quer, não mais.

E vocês estão na estrada por tanto tempo que tudo isso já deixou de importar. No início foi extremamente fácil de se manter sempre em movimento, a adrenalina da fuga, a paranoia de estarem sendo seguidos lhes forneciam todo o incentivo que precisavam para continuar. Mas agora isso não importa mais. Agora, tudo o que ele tem é você.

E você não tem nada que possa oferecer a ele, em retorno. Você estaria vazio se não fosse por seus pesadelos, por essas dúvidas, que lhe atormentam dia e noite, por essa vontade excruciante de socá-lo, de gritar com ele e exigir uma resposta.

Mas uma resposta para quê?

_Por que você está aqui?_Não. Essa não é a pergunta certa, você já sabe a resposta dessa pergunta. _Como você consegue ser estúpido o bastante para me amar ainda?_chega mais perto.

Vocês seguem em silêncio.

**~ * ~**

Você dirige até encontrar um outro hotel e esse é um daqueles dias que você quer gritar com ele, por tudo, por qualquer coisa, pela ideia de fugir ter sido dele, por ele mentir para você e até por ele te deixar pilotar a moto preferida dele.

O atendente é um senhor que só ouviu a campainha quando você a tocou pela quarta vez. Você não se importa o bastante para ler o crachá dele, mas Steve se importa; ele pergunta o nome dele, puxa conversa e pergunta se tem algum restaurante legal por perto que ele pudesse indicar.

O restaurante é igual a todos os outros restaurantes, o quarto do hotel é igual a todos os outros quartos, os dias são iguais a todos os outros dias; Steve sorri e faz um comentário estúpido, gentil e otimista sobre a espelunca onde vocês passam a noite, como _aqui é bem limpo,_ou _as cortinas são legais,_ou _é bem perto da lanchonete,_e você tenta odiá-lo por isso. Mas, no final, você só acaba se odiando ainda mais.

É uma rotina maldita, essa.

**~ * ~**

Você o encontra ouvindo o rádio. A transmissão está ruim, e Steve o tem pressionado contra o ouvido não querendo perder uma só palavra da notícia. Você sabe o que aconteceu, você acabou de subir da piscina e tinha pessoas lá comentando sobre o atentado de New York, sobre a bagunça que a cidade se tornou, sobre _onde está o Capitão América quando precisam dele?_

Ele tenta disfarçar quando te vê parado na porta do quarto, tenta fingir que não quer sair correndo de volta para a metrópoles, que não quer ajudar, que não se importa. Você explode. Porque é insultante que ele ainda insista tanto em mentir para você.

Você sabe que ele se importa, você sabe que Steve Rogers se importa demais e que essa é a maior qualidade e o pior defeito dele. E você costumava amá-lo ainda mais por isso, mas agora você o odeia. Você o odeia e cerra os punhos. Você o odeia e o acerta com força no rosto. Você o odeia e o acerta de novo, intercalando socos com esse mantra, até ele revidar ou até você conseguir acreditar nisso.

O que acontecer primeiro, tanto faz.

**~ * ~**

— Foi uma briga idiota de bar. — Steve responde quando o dono do próximo hotel lhe pergunta o que aconteceu com seu olho roxo.

Você sai para o bar mais perto, sem esperar que ele termine a conversa. Ele não pode ficar bêbado, mas você pode; você pode beber até calar toda essa raiva, esse desespero, essa culpa - todas essas coisas que, juntas, conseguem pesar toneladas em seu peito.

Depois da sua oitava cerveja, o garçom começa a ficar desconfiado de que você não tenha dinheiro nenhum; você ri para ele e diz que logo o seu_amigo_vai chegar e pagar a conta. É sempre Steve quem paga. Você nunca perguntou como ele consegue dinheiro, mas não é difícil de fazer uma conexão entre essa conta corrente que tem dinheiro mágico brotando, e o fato dos amigos super-heróis e espiões de Steve nunca terem arrombado a porta de um desses quartos, de um desses hotéis.

— Que bom que você chegou. — Você diz para Steve, quando ele tenta te carregar para fora do bar. — Se você não viesse pagar a conta, eu provavelmente teria que o matar o Andrew para sair dessa. — Dessa vez, você faz questão de ler o crachá do cara.

— Não brinque com isso. — Steve diz, o tom de reprovação claro em sua voz; você o empurra contra a parede mais próxima, porque... Quem é ele para te julgar? Ele é um mentiroso, e você, pelo menos, está sendo sincero; você podia matar aquele garçom, você podia matar a família inteira dele em um piscar de olhos. Você podia matar Steve Rogers, agora. Pelo menos você é honesto o bastante para admitir que ser o Soldado Invernal é mais fácil do que ser Bucky Barnes.

O seu braço de metal mantém o Capitão América imóvel, e ainda assim ele parte os lábios para falar:

— Bucky. — E você o beija.

Você o beija antes que ele possa mentir de novo, você o beija porque se você conseguir sentir ainda mais raiva, mais desespero, ou mais culpa, talvez a pressão acumulada seja o suficiente para arrebentar-lhe o peito e acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas. Steve te beija de volta e é _quase._

— Você não pode fazer isso. — Você diz, diretamente na boca dele. — Você precisa parar de fingir que isso é o suficiente, que você está feliz, que você quer... Você quer isso pelo resto da sua vida, Steve?

— Sim. — Ele responde e começa a preencher o vazio com beijos.


End file.
